Founding Hogwarts
by spiffykiwi
Summary: Everyone knows that Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw founded Hogwarts...right? Right. Everyone knows their story...right? Wrong. Join Rowena in her account of what really happened, in adventure, love, mystery, and evil! Yaaaaaaay! :P
1. Off to England!

"Avaticus Pronomus!. . .Nothing's happening."  
  
"No no no Helga you need to do it like this," Rowena said, and showed Helga how she was really supposed to flick her wand, "Now try it again. Slowly now. . .Avaticus Pronomus, and, flick! There! You have it!"  
  
"Great Merlin! It really DID turn into a bat, didn't it! Oh you simply are quite clever Rowena! I wish I was lucky enough to have ended up with brains like yours," Helga said.  
  
Rowena frowned, "What's intelligence in a girl these days? No man would want me unless he was some sort of philosopher and they're all stuffy and boring, at least the ones who would want me are. You're the lucky girl Helga, you've got beauty, and a good head on you, and that's really what matters, isn't it? Looks?"  
  
"Oh I wish you wouldn't always go on about that sort of thing Rowena, dear. You're lovely and the right suitor will come around sometime. I would give looks any day to be as smart as you," Helga said.  
  
"Don't flatter me. The right suitor? Since when did anyone move into this small town? There's no one here but farm boys and merchants. You've got a wonderful pick if that's the sort of person you're looking for Helga."  
  
"What's wrong with this town? I think Switzerland is rather pretty if you ask me. We have mountains all around us and snow like nowhere else. I really do love snow. . ."  
  
"It doesn't take much to please you, does it Helga? You can have snow anywhere. Why stay here? There's nothing here I want."  
  
"Then what is it that you want Rowena?"  
  
"What do I want? I want to travel anywhere! Just far away from here! I want to do something exciting."  
  
"Then why don't you move?"  
  
"Oh you know I would never leave you Helga. You're my best friend."  
  
"Then I'll come with you! I don't want to stay here if you don't."  
  
"Really Helga? You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Oh Helga you really are a dear."  
  
"Just a question. Where exactly to you intend to head?"  
  
"Well. . .I've been thinking about it for a while now, and England looks like a nice place. I hear it's full of beautiful castles and knights in shining armour, oh wouldn't that be a lovely place to go to Helga?"  
  
"Well. . .it sounds nice. But do you really think it is all that it seems?"  
  
"Well we shan't find out until we go. I'll be at your house when the bell chimes ten times tonight."  
  
"We're going tonight?? But that's so soon!"  
  
"The sooner the better. Come now, you don't really want to spend another day in this dreadful place now do you?"  
  
"Well I suppose. . ."  
  
"Then be ready when I come."  
  
"Oh foo, alright but you sure are making things difficult Rowena."  
  
"Don't worry. Just think. It'll all be so much better when we're in England."  
  
"I hope you're making the right decision. If you're wrong I'm going to be very angry with you."  
  
"We'll see when we get there. I need to go pack my things. I'll be at your back door tonight. Goodbye Helga."  
  
*  
  
Rowena knocked lightly on the back door that lead to Helga's bedroom. "Helga? It's me, Rowena," she whispered, hoping she wouldn't wake any sleeping villagers nearby.  
  
"It's unlocked," She heard Helga's voice say from inside.  
  
Rowena opened the door quietly and stepped into Helga's room. There was a bag sitting on Helga's bed, with a mess of things thrown into it. Helga was sitting at her mirror, adjusting her blonde hair into braids.  
  
"I'm almost ready, I promise," Helga said.  
  
"Well hurry up, we haven't got all night, we need to get going as soon as we can," Rowena said, sitting on Helga's bed, looking through the things Helga had packed.  
  
Helga continued slowly braiding her hair, concentrating hard to make sure they were just right and tied one, then started on the other. "Don't you think I should at least say goodbye to my parents? They were always awfully nice to me you know. Don't you think it would be a bit rude to just up and leave?"  
  
"Helga, honestly. If you go into your parents room right now and said, 'Bye! I'm heading to England now!' don't you think they're going to stop you? Then the whole plan will be ruined and we won't get to go at all. I think it would be better if you didn't say anything to them at all. Let them sleep and they can find your note in the morning. . .you did write a note for them to find, right?"  
  
Helga nodded and pointed to the note lying on her pillow then tied up her last braid. "Alright then, let's get on with it," she said.  
  
Rowena tossed Helga her poorly packed bag and put her own on her back, "We're off!"  
  
The two then quietly sneaked out the back door, trying their hardest not to make too much noise, in fear of being caught. How exciting! They were headed for England, it sounded like a wonderful place. With mystery, romance, and chivalry. What could go wrong? 


	2. The Noise in the Night

It was the dead of night and the two girls had only gone about five miles from their village.  
  
"Rowenaaaaa," Helga whined, "How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
"Helga, do you realize it's very, very far to England? We haven't even made it to France yet," Rowena explained.  
  
"Why are we going to France? I thought we were going to England," Helga said, confused.  
  
"Yes but to get to the ocean, we must go through France. From there we'll take a ship to England, okay? And can you please stop complaining? You knew it would be very far when we started out," Rowena said.  
  
"Can we at least take a rest?"  
  
"Oh I suppose so, if you must."  
  
It was dark; the girls could barely see anything around them. It was a wonder Rowena had been able to follow her compass so clearly all this way.  
  
"What was that?" Helga whispered suddenly, nervousness in her voice.  
  
"What was what?" Rowena said and sighed. She had started to get a bit annoyed at the fact that Helga seemed to be scared of everything. First, it was the dark. Then it was the trees that looked like they were going to eat her. Now she was scared of things lurking around them.  
  
Suddenly, a noise interrupted Rowena's thoughts.  
  
"THAT!" Helga whispered, quite scared now, hoping it hadn't existed before.  
  
"Well. . .what is it?" Rowena asked, Helga's nervousness beginning to catch on.  
  
"I don't know, you're supposed to be the smart one! Do something!"  
  
"Accendo!" Rowena whispered, a very faint light coming out of her wand, which she had just retrieved from her pocket.  
  
"That's your solution? I still can't see and whatever it is it's going to get us easier now!" Helga said, almost in hysterics.  
  
"Will you be quiet?! I've no doubt it'll find us if you keep going on like this! Now just be silent for a moment while I try to figure out if it's gone or not," Rowena said, trying to look around with the small amount of light her wand would give her.  
  
"Oh fine. But you're never going to see what's out there. They really should invent some better sort of light spell. . .but then again, they might not know how. But I bet you probably could, Rowena, you're really smart, though I daresay I'm doubting your brilliant abilities tonight, but that's okay, I will forgive you. I know I've been stupid on quite the number of occasions. . ." Helga said, forgetting she was supposed to be quite and falling into her talkative ways.  
  
The noise, sounding much like the roar of a very large animal, was heard again.  
  
"Rowena!! It's back! It's one of those. . .those things! I know it!" Helga whimpered.  
  
"What things?" Rowena asked impatiently, wishing Helga really would shut up so she could think of some way to get rid of whatever it was.  
  
"The creatures!" Helga said, like it was obvious what she was talking about.  
  
"What creatures? Helga, hurry and tell me!"  
  
"You mean to say you haven't heard of the creatures?" Helga said, eyes wide. She loved to gossip and tell stories, and was ready to tell Rowena all about the 'creatures'. "Well, you know Claire Lilienthal? She's the girl with the red hair that I absolutely love and envy. Well, yes, I'm getting side tracked. Well, she said that Bertha, you know Bertha of course, she lives next door to me, well Bertha told her all about this sort of creature that her brother Charlie saw. It lives in the mountains and it comes down to villages and takes little children away and it eats goats and, and, it's twenty feet tall! Twenty!! And she said it has pure white fur and looks much like a cross between an ape and a man. And ohhhhh. . .Rowena! It's going to eat US now!" Helga said, now becoming fearful again.  
  
"Oh that's just a silly rumour, Helga," she commented, not quite believing what she was saying herself, "Now do be quiet! Maybe we should just keep walking. . ." Rowena then picked up her bag and continued the direction they had been heading, hoping Helga would do the same and follow her.  
  
But instead, Helga remained where she sat. "Oh real brilliant Rowena! Walk right in the direction the noise was coming from. Oh of course, let it find us quicker, then we'll all have a merry time and enjoy a cup of tea!"  
  
"Will you just shut up and come along?" Rowena said, going back over and grabbing Helga's arm, pulling her up so she now was standing. Reluctantly, Helga finally followed.  
  
They continued along, the noise did not make a sound again that night, but still Helga rambled on behind Rowena about how 'They were surely going to be eaten'.  
  
A well awaited dawn finally approached, with both girls yawning, heads drooped, and walking very slowly. They were indeed, very tired.  
  
"Well can we go to sleep now?" Helga said sleepily, stopping to yawn after her first sentence, "The sun's up and you promised Rowena!"  
  
"Yes, yes, all right, we can sleep now," Rowena said, stopping where she was and beginning to take blankets out of her bag.  
  
No matter how sleepy was, Helga was still herself and when she finally figured out Rowena was going to have them sleep here she definitely had something to say about it. "Sleep. . .on the ground?! But it's dirty Rowena! There's things on it! Rocks, and leaves, and there are probably disgusting insects that come out from the dirt and crawl in girl's hair that were stupid enough to sleep here!"  
  
"All right, if you find somewhere better to sleep then please tell me, otherwise don't wake me up unless it's important," Rowena said, lying down in her bed for that day.  
  
"Oh! You can be so difficult Rowena!" Helga exclaimed. But, although she refused to sleep here, she had to give in now. There was no where else to sleep. Upset, she slowly pulled out her blankets. She forgot all about the insects though once she laid down, for she was fast asleep. 


End file.
